ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Possessed By Phantasm
'Possessed by Phantasm '''is the 1st episode of season 1 of Split Soul. Synopsis A boy named Zap Blake is possessed by an Ectonurite named Phantasm. Plot A boy is walking home. (Boy): I think I'm lost... (Boy): Think, Zap, think, where am I? A ghost appeared. (Ghost): BOO! (Zap): AHHHHHH! (Ghost, In a freaky voice): HIII The ghost goes into Zap. We see the inside of Zap. We see the ghost and a soul that looks like Zap fighting. (Ghost): OH FUDGEMUFFINS A gene floats to the fight. (Ghost): What the? It touches both of them. The ghost and Zap's soul merge. Zap's eyes glows purple for a few seconds. He screams. (Zap): OH MY GOSH! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Suddenly, the ghost's head appears on Zap's shoulder. (Phantasm): I'M PHANTASM (Zap): AHH I GOT TWO HEADS!! Zap started running, then he found his house. (Zap): GUYS GUYS I'VE GOT TWO HEADSSSSS (Zap's mom): WTFUDGE? Zap's brother, Vic, comes into the room. (Vic, whispering to his mom): I think he's losing it... (Zap's mom): Yeah... Zap is running in circles. (Vic, aloud): Zap, you have only ONE head! (Zap): DUDE WHAT?? THERE IS A GHOST HEAD IN MY SHOULDERS AND YOU ARE NOT SEEING IT! Zap looks at his shoulder, and notices that Phantasm's head is gone. (Zap): WHAT THE STUFF??? ... (Zap) I CAN TELL YOU HOW IT HAPPENED! I was walking home, when a ghost suddenly possessed me! Zap's mom and dad look disbelievingly at him, while Vic's eyes widen. (Vic): Come with me, Zap... In another room.... (Vic): What did the ghost look like? (Zap): Well, I couldn't really see what it looked like. Oh wait, he had one purple eye, with a big black line going to his legs- no, tail. (Vic): That wasn't a ghost... It was an Ectonurite! (Zap): An Ecto-what? (Vic): They are ghost aliens. (Zap): Aliens?! OK, I'm definitely on one of those prank shows. Where are the hidden cameras? (Vic): I'm serious. Phantasm's head appears. (Zap): Oh, now you decide to show up?! (Phantasm): The boy is right. I am an Ectonurite. A crazy mutant Necrofriggian destroyed my whole planet. I was the only survivor. I was forced to take refuge on Earth. ''Flashback... We see a giant Necrofriggian walking. It breathes fire and ice at the same time. We see a lot of Ectonurites body lying on the ground, dead. End flashback. (Vic): So, you escaped? (Zap): Finally someone would believe me that I got two heads. Zap suddenly falls off of the bed. He falls through the floor. (Zap): AHHH! Vic stares in shock. Zap flies back up. (Zap): Whoa! (Vic): What the?! I think I should really stop drinking steak sauce... (Zap): This is so awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Zap was flying around. Zap stops flying and falls onto the bed. (Zap): How do you know so much about aliens? (Vic): I'm a Plumber. (Zap): You fix toilets? (Vic): An ALIEN Plumber. Vic explains everything about the Plumbers to Zap. Zap looks awestruck. (Zap): WOW. I wanna be a Plumber! (Vic): Sorry, but you're a bit too young for that. (Zap): Aw man! (Vic): And you can't tell anyone about aliens or... your little friend on your shoulder. (Zap): What? Why not? Vic stares at Zap. (Vic): Because, little brother... you might get killed. (Zap): What?! (Vic): You see, some aliens live on this planet, just disguised as humans. You never know who exactly you're talking to. Zap frowns. (Zap): Not even Mom and Dad? (Vic): No. They don't know about aliens and I'd like to keep it that way. (Zap): You know it might get hard to keep this a secret, but okay. I won't tell anyone. (Vic): Good. Zap switches on the TV. It's on the news channel. (Reporter): A giant, fire and ice breathing... moth thing is terrorizing the city! Police are on the case right now! A police car crashes into the monster's keg, and it roars and eats the car. (Phantasm): Wait, I recognise that alien... It's the mutant Necrofriggian! (Vic): I'll go deal with it. You stay here. It's not safe. (Zap): But... (Vic): No! Stay here! Vic taps some buttons on his phone and suddenly disappears. (Zap): But... I can help... Zap frowns and looks at the TV. He sees Vic appear out of nowhere and pull out a blaster. He shoots the Necrofriggian (let's just call him Necro for now). Necro roars again and shoots fire at Vic. He dodges the blast and shoots a plasma net at him. Necro goes intagible, but the net still catches him and traps him. Vic grins, but then Necro broke out and tried to step on him. (Zap): Vic's in trouble. I need to help him... Zap clenches a fist, and it suddenly turns into an Ectorunite claw. (Zap): Whoa! Let's go, Phantasm. (Phantasm): Necrofriggians are strong enough as is, but mutant Necrofriggians are even stronger! They have no known weakness! We can't stop them! (Zap, sarcastically): Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine. (Phantasm) SERIOUSLY. (Zap): But we have to go now! (Phantasm) NO! (Zap): Well I control this body, so ha. (Phantasm): I hate you soooo much. Zap phases through the wall. ... The Necrofriggian is seen, destroying everything in its way. Vic is there, shooting at the Necrofriggian, but he's having a hard time. Zap suddenly appears. He, now invisible, flies towards Necro, who also turns invisible and floats upwards. Vic puts on green goggles and looks around. He gasps as he sees Zap, who's still invisible. (Vic, whispering) Zap! What are you doing here?! (Zap) What? Why can you see me? (Vic) These goggles help me see invisible things, including you. And what are you even doing here? I told you to stay home! (Zap): I, uh...wanted to help! (Vic) Wha... Seriously?! Dude, this is too dange- Necro suddenly drops to the ground and swats Vic away as he talks to Zap. (Zap) VIC! Zap glares at Necro with pure rage and picks up the gun. (Phantasm) No! You don't know how to use tha- (Zap, angry) SHUT UP. MY BROTHER MAY BE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! Zap presses a button on the gun, and it sprays a gas at that Necro. Necro stumbles, as he becomes tangible. (Phantasm) Sigh. I might as well help you, then. Zap suddenly grows sharp claws, and tentacles on his back. Zap grins and he looks at Necro. (Phantasm): By the way, we can't go intangible now since you just sprayed that gas. (Zap): Alright then. Zap readies his claws, and runs at Necro. The Necrofriggian flies up, and breathes fire at Zap. Zap quickly dodged to the side. (Phantasm): I don't think we can do this. That thing can fly and we can't. (Zap): Stop being so pessimistic. Zap looks around, and notices that he has tentacles on his back. Two of the tentacles on his back extends and wraps themselves on the Necrofriggian's legs. Using the tentacles, Zap pulls the Necrofriggian down to the ground. The Necrofriggian falls and lands on a car, causing an explosion. However, the Necrofriggian walks out from the explosion, but injured. Zap charges at the Necrofriggian. Necro notices, but he was too weak to do anything. Zap then stabs Necro in the chest. Zap pulls out his claws, and The Necrofriggian then falls over, and dies. (Vic): Well, good job. (Zap): Really? Tha- (Vic): But we need to talk. Come with me. (Zap): Aw man. Phantasm's head then disappears, entering Zap's body. His tentacles and claws do so too. TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Zap Blake *Phantasm *Mr. Blake *Mrs. Blake *Vic Blake Villians *Necro Trivia *This is the pilot of Split Soul. Category:Episodes Category:T-Rex Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Split Soul Category:Episodes of Split Soul Category:Series Premieres